minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
UltimateGuy22
Mark, better known as UltimateGuy22, '''was an Irish Minecraft wrestler, He is a former two time MXW Champion, Xtreme Champion & Global Champion, as well as a former holder of the MXW Championship Briefcase. He was also the co-owner of Minecraft Xtreme Wrestling. On August 18, 2018, Ultimate officially retired from Minecraft Wrestling. Career MPW Run (2014-2015) UltimateGuy22 first discovered of Minecraft Pro Wrestling (MPW) in late July. Soon after, he applied to be a MPW Superstar and was granted that a week later by being accepted. His debut match was on 22 August 2014 edition of MPW Mayhem, where he competed in a Fatal 4 Way Match against Lolman, Spidermidget and Boss_Paco, with the winner getting a chance to face the current MPW Champion, Buzzard at the next PPV, Gold and Glory for the title. He was successfully able to win the match and be named the No.1 Contender to the MPW Title. Shortly there after, Ult, along with Boss_Paco & rock_hard321 formed a faction called The Wolf Pack (TWP) to help each other rise in their MPW Careers. Ult was unable to attend Gold and Glory and lost his chance for the MPW World Title. For the rest of the year, TWP feuded with Domination, another faction in MPW ran by Boston1342. On the 5th Dec edition of MPW Mayhem, Ult turned his back on TWP and aligned himself with Boston & Domination. He had immediate success as he won the MPW Briefcase just 2 weeks later. He didn't hold the briefcase for long, as he cashed it in a week later on MPW Champion Boston to win the title, revealing his defection was a swerve. Ult only held the title for a month before losing it to Rock in a 3 Way match that also consisted Patches. After this, Ult continued his feud with Boston, which culminated in a match at Glorybound 2, which Ult lost, but was granted the title of the new MPW GM and was inserted in the main event later on that night. He was unsuccessful in capturing the MPW World Title, losing in a 3 Way match to Rock and winner Paco. For the rest of his run, he was mostly running MPW but in June at MPW Survival Games, Ult was defeated by Boston for full control of MPW, only for both of them to come out later that night to announce the reformation of Domination. MPW ended shortly after this a month later in July. With this, Ult joined Minecraft Xtreme Wrestling. MXW Team MPW (2015) With the end of MPW in 2015, Ult joined MXW. He soon joined forces with Boston and Prince as Team MPW. At Road To Victory, Ult was able to defeat Caleb for the MXW Championship, but his reign only lasted a few minutes as Wilson cashed in his briefcase to win the title. Ult wrestled a few more matches before departing the company. Return To MXW (2016) Ult soon joined back to MXW after it started back up in the year, officially returning in the MXW Rumble as No.4. Ult sadly didn't last long and was eliminated by TJ_Dark. On the following Knockouts, Ult defeated the current Xtreme Champion Kman, then Universal Champion Hydrix the next week. With these victories, he was rewarded a spot in the Chamber Of Death Match at Locked Away to determine the No.1 Contender for the Xtreme Championship at Xtreme Chaos. Ult lost alongside Hydrix, Mat, Wilson, Clutch to TJ in that match. Shortly after this, Ult was placed in the Universal Championship match to take on Hydrix, Josh & Prince in a 4 Way for the championship. That changed a few weeks later when Hydrix lost his title to Prince and was injured in the process, changing the match to a 3 Way. At Xtreme Chaos, Ult was unsuccessful as Josh ended up winning the Universal Championship. Post XC to Brand Split (2016) After XC, Ult turned his attention towards the Xtreme Championship held by Hydrix, and a match was set for Heatwave. Ultimate was able to defeat Hydrix to become the new Xtreme Champion. A few weeks later, MXW announced they would be having a brand split, with Knockout & Unleashed as its two brands. Ult was drafted to Unleashed and was forced to retire the Xtreme Championship. Ult won a qualifier that placed him in a match at UL's first PPV, No Surrender, for the new Global Championship against Prince. Ult defeated Prince to become the first ever Global Champion. A month later the brand split was cancelled and Ult lost the Global Title in a 3 way to Love in a match that also consisted of Prince. MXW Briefcase Holder (2016-2017) At Xecution, MXW's last PPV of 2016, Ult was placed in a Cash Or Bankrupt Match, where 4 briefcases were suspended above the ring consisting of a MXW Title Case, Uni Title, Hardcore Title and a Suspension Case. Ult was able to retrieve a case and it turned out to be the MXW Championship Briefcase, granting him a shot whenever he wants for the MXW Title. Later in the night, Ult won his match against Saintzz via DQ, the man who got the suspension case in the earlier match. Ult would put the case on the line at Last Stand against the returning Saintzz, which he successfully retained. At the MXW Rumble in March, Ult entered at No.15 and lasted till the end, before being eliminated by Nevlin. Out of the ring, Ult was named as the new MXW Owner, taking over from Todee who relinquished his power to Ult to work alongside Milky to run and operate MXW. At MXW Locked Away, Ult was unsuccessful in the Chamber Of Death Match for the MXW Title, which was won by Hydrix that also consisted of Boston, Josh, Mat & Rock. The following month at the KO Special, Knockout: Battle In Britain, Ult was unable to win the Universal Title from JD in a 3 Way match with Boby, as he was attacked by Boby for eliminating him. This sparked a feud between the two that saw them wrestle each other at Xtreme Chaos II. Boby defeated Ult early in the show, but Ult cashed in his briefcase later that night against MXW Champion Hydrix who was without an opponent, and won the title to become a 2 time champion at XC II. MXW Champion and Downfall (2017) Ult successful defended his title on Knockout 2 weeks later defeating Boby. He once again defeated Boby & Hydrix at Hardcore Havoc to retain his title. At the following month's PPV, Heatwave, Ult took on Paco, and was unable to keep the title as he lost the match. Ult did not appear on MXW until the next PPV, Road To Victory, when he accepted FireFerriit's Legend Killer Open Challenge. Fire defeated Ult to win the match. Ult turned his attention to the Tag Division, where he teamed up with Drix to take on the MXW Tag Team Champions Insomniac Army, however they lost. Following the match, Ult attacked Drix and turned on him. Ult was once again unsuccessful in November at Lone Survivor, where he was eliminated in the Gauntlet Match by Mem and thus attacked him causing him to be eliminated. This resulted in a match at Xecution that saw Mem defeated Ult. Ult was also apart of the Cash Or Bankrupt Match but was unable to retrieve a briefcase. Later in the night, Ult came out to support his friend Rock who announced his retirement. However it turned out to be a swerve and he attacked Ult before leaving the ring. Feud with rock_hard321 (2018) Going into MXW's first PPV of 2018, Retribution, Ult challenged Rock to a match at the PPV. He ended up losing the match against Rock. The following week, Ult was installed as the temporal MXW GM with former GM Milky leaving back in November. Ult controversially fired Rock at Last Stand after he lost his Xtreme Title Match against Matty. Following Last Stand, Ult was removed as MXW GM by the Board and Milky returned to his role, and made Ult vs Rock for MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo. The match eventually became a I Quit Match, which Ult ended up losing. Losing Streak And Retirement At the MXW Rumble in April, Ult entered at No.23 but was eventually eliminated by Hydrix. Ult took a break before returning on a KO after Locked Away to replace Man in his Contendership Match for the Xtreme Title against Mat, but Mat ended up winning. Ult turned his attention towards the IN Title and was placed in a Ladder Match for it at XC III. At Xtreme Chaos III, Burnz won the ladder match defeating Ult, Scott, Lynk, Fallen & JD. On the following KO, Ult would lose to Matty in a No.1 Contendership Match for the Universal Title. On the same show, Ult was revealed as the person who injured Man a month back, causing him to miss Xtreme Chaos, thus setting up a match between the both of them at Hardcore Havoc. At the PPV, Man would defeat Ultimate in a Last Man Standing Match. Ultimate challenged Man to a match with multiple stipulations. If Man lost, he would not get a championship opportunity for the rest of the year. If Ultimate lost, he would have to retire. At Heatwave (2018), Ultimate was defeated by Man, forcing him to retire. On August 19, 2018, Ultimate gave his retirement speech: "I'm going to keep this short with my speech, I didn't want to occupy HW Time or KO Time so I'll do it here. There is seriously no words I can type or say in my Irish voice in how gratified, humbled and satisfied with everything that has happened in my 4 year career. Seriously, words do not do fairness to how much all of this and how much all of you people have been massively apart of my career. Thank you to everyone, from the ones not here today, to the guys in EPW that are busting their asses currently, you've all been awesome people and community. Everything that I've hoped and dreamed for has happened, starting from my early MPW Days to my amazing last match tonight with Man, I am fully content with everything I have done inside and out of the ring. I could thank people personally here but I know I would be kicking myself if I miss anyone, so to simple say it for the millionth time, from an Ultimate Guy to you, Thank You All." In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Ultimate Bomb (Powerbomb) * Ultimate Injection (Springboard RKO) Signature Moves * Bás (Brogue Kick) * Hellavator (Shouten Kai) * Final Call (Ushigoroshi) * Ultimate Elbow Entrance Themes * "Blocks" by C418 * "Retaliation" by CFO$ * "Demi Gods" by Lab Rats ft. Slim Jim * "Takeover" by CFO$ * "Ambition and Vision" by CFO$ * "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde * "United Divided" By Voodoo Johnson * "Miseria Cantare" by AFI Championships And Accomplishments '''MXW * MXW Championship (2) * Xtreme Championship (1) * Global Championship (1) MPW * MPW World Championship (2) * MPW Briefcase HXW * HXW Championship * HXW World Heavyweight Championship * HXW Global Championship * HXW Tag Team Championship * HXW Hardcore Championship IXW * IXW Championship RSW * RSW Championship TXW * TXW Xtreme Championship Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages Category:Retired Category:Hall Of Famer